fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Female Animals' Plan
"But King Naveen, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel should on that very day be burnt. So it was done." All of the spinning wheels were taken from their places and were piles in the castle courtyard and all were then put on fire as the massive smoke begins to tower above them as the wheels were burnt. As more spindles were piled, more fire was ignited on them. Vixey watched the entire scene from the window and felt disgraced. Burning the wheels won't be much helpful to Naveen and Tiana. She knew that Maleficent wouldn't stop at nothing to see the death of his adoptive daughter. "D'oh, silly fiddle faddle!" said Vixey, feeling disgraced as she floated over to Marie and Sandy. They were busy drinking tea from cups, just sitting alone in the room. It's true that they were animals, but these girls drink and eat like mortals do. "Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow." said Marie, and, with a swirl of her wand, a teapot, and a cup on a saucer appeared in mid-air and floated as she grabbed the cup and saucer. "Well, a bonfire won't stop Maleficent." said Sandy. "Of course not. But what will?" said Vixey, as she took the cup and saucer and took a sip from the cup. "Well, perhaps if we reason with her..." said Marie. "Reason?" said Vixey, feeling somewhat startled. "With Maleficent?" said Sandy, feeling startled as well. "Well, she can't be all bad." said Marie. "Oh, yes, she can!" said Vixey. "Ohhh, I'd like to turn her into a fat, old hoptoad!" snarled Sandy, feeling frustrated about Maleficent. "Now, dear, that's not a very nice thing to say." Marie scolded lightly. "Besides, we can't." said Vixey, "You know our magic doesn't work that way." "It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness." added Marie. "Well, that would make me happy." said Sandy between munches of cornbread. "But there must be some way...There is!" said Vixey when she thought of something. "There is?" asked Sandy. "What is it, Vixey?" asked Marie. "I'm going to..." said Vixey, but she stopped for a moment and resumed talking in a quiet voice. "Shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears." whispered Vixey. Then she looked around the room, looking around the corners, under the tables, and outside the room. Then she floated back to them and said, "Follow me!" Then, with a swirl of her wand, she minimized herself, and her friends did the same. Then Marie and Sandy followed Vixey into the closet. "I'll turn her into a flower!" said Vixey. "Maleficent?" asked Sandy. "No, no, dear, the princess!" Vixey said happily. "Oh she'd make a lovely flower!" said Marie. "Don't you see? A flower can't prick its finger." said Vixey. "It hasn't any!" said Sandy, smiling. "That's right." said Marie. "She'll be perfectly safe." said Vixey. Then Sandy's smile turned into a disappointed frown, and she said, "Until Maleficent sends a frost." "Yes, a-" said Vixey. But she suddenly stopped when she realized what Sandy said. She knew now what would happen if ice and a delicate plant meet. And it was not a pretty mix. Vixey sadly slumped and said, "Oh dear." "She always ruins your nicest flowers." said Marie. "You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that." said Vixey. "Ohhh! Well what won't she expect? She knows everything." said Sandy. "Oh but she doesn't, dear. Maleficent doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy." said Marie. Then an idea popped in Vixey's mind when she got a splended idea listening to Marie's comment. "That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect!" said Vixey, feeling excited. Then she paced around as she talked to herself. "Oh, oh, now, now ... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way ..." said Vixey to herself. "Explain what?" asked Sandy. Vixey turned to Marie and Sandy and said, "About the beautiful vixen, the young girl kitten, and the beautiful girl squirrel, raising a foundling child deep in the forest." "Oh? That's very nice of them." said Marie. "Who are they?" asked Sandy. "Turn around!" said Vixey. While Sandy and Marie turned around to face a mirror, Vixey changed them into normal female animals, including herself. Marie and Sandy were very surprised when they only see themselves in run-of-the-mill forms. Vixey was now wearing a red dress, a matching hood, and a white apron. Marie was now wearing a pink dress, a matching hood, and a white apron. Sandy was now wearing a green bikini, a matching skirt, and dark green panties. "Why, it's ... us!" said Marie, being surprised. "uh-huh." said Vixey. "You mean, we, us?" asked Sandy. "Uh-huh." Vixey repeated. "Take care of the baby?" asked Marie, who seemed excited about the idea. "Why not?" said Vixey. "Oh, I'd like that!" said Marie. Sandy then noticed that her bikini was green and changed it to purple. After all, her favorite color is purple, and she was obsessed with it. "Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?" asked Sandy. "And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it!" sighed Marie. "You really think we can?" asked Sandy. "If normal female animals can do it, so can we." said Vixey. "And we have our magic to help us." Sandy said. "That's right." smiled Marie. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic!" said Vixey, who denied it. "I'll take those wands right now." She took Marie's wand, but Sandy was still holding onto hers. Then she got rid of Marie's wings with her wand. "Oh! Better get rid of the wings, too." "You mean, live and look like normal female animals? For eleven years?" asked Sandy, as she proceeded to fly away from Vixey. "Uh-huh." said Vixey. She zapped away Sandy's wings with her wand, making her fall into a big spoon. "Now, we-we-we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic." said Sandy, who was now concerned about the idea. "And that's why Maleficent will never suspect!" said Vixey. "But who'll wash, and cook?" asked Sandy. "Oh, we'll all pitch in." said Vixey. "I'll take care of the baby!" said Marie. "Let me have it, dear." said Vixey, reaching for Sandy's wand. At last, Sandy got rid of Vixey's wings with her own wand. Then she took the wand from Sandy. "Come along now, We must tell their majesties at once!" said Vixey. Then she changed herself to normal size, leaving Marie and Sandy still inside the closet. "Vixey!" called Marie. "Vixey!" called Sandy. Vixey forgot about her friends and changed them to their normal sizes. Then they left the room. "As night fell, King Naveen and Queen Tiana then watched from their balcony with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night." When the female animals reached the door in their disguised forms, they looked around to make sure they weren't being watched or followed. Then Vixey motioned them to start moving into the forest, and they disappeared into the wilderness. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs